Phantom of the Opera (gender swap)
by CeCe1913
Summary: Elliot was orphaned at a young age and was taken to the opera house to work as an extra but when the male lead has been struck down and unable to perform, will Elliot get his chance to shine? When Elliot finds a passage way under the opera house, he never expected to be caught up in a love triangle between his childhood friend and his Angel of Music.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my very first Phantom of the Opera story so bear with me. It is defiantly not as good as most of the POTO stories on this site but I tried. I have never written in 3__rd__ person either. All of my stories are in first person. In this story there is just a gender swap in the main characters and some parts of the plot are different. This is somewhat based on the 2004 like the setting and things like that. I tried to put some of the things from the movie in this story to make it almost the same but not quite. _

_Also! I changed the name at the last minute. The main characters name was Erik, after the Phantom, but I changed it to Elliot so I went through and changed it though I might have missed some parts. IF you do happen see the name Erik, it is not a different person. It is the same person, I just missed that part._

_Anyway please read and review with thoughts or ideas! Thanks and enjoy!_

_I do NOT own the phantom of the opera!_

The opera house was empty besides everyone who was in the upcoming production. Ballerinas, Set and costume designers, and Elliot Giry, the ballet instructors adopted son.

Elliot Giry was born into a wealthy home. His father worked on compositions for a nearby opera house and his mother was a school teacher. Unfortunately, she dies while giving birth, leaving his father devastated. Erik was taken care of by a maid while his father drowned himself in his work. His son was left alone with nothing but a few possessions and a calico cat, which he had saved from the streets.

When Elliot was only seven years old, his father passed away during a coughing fit, his son was orphaned but not for long. He was finally adopted by Madam Giry, a ballet instructor a famous opera house in Paris. For years Elliot had longed for an attentive parent. One who would play with and talk to him. Yes, Madam Giry did work, very hard in fact, but she also made time for her son.

Meg Giry was born a year later and her father passed away soon after. Madam Giry grieved, but only for a short period of time before she was back to work again. At least until someone spoke of him.

Elliot, now an 18 year old man, stood on the sidelines, watching the male lead perform his solo that would close the production. Elliot never saw how it happened, but he heard screams erupt from the ballerinas as something heavy fell and knocked the lead almost off of the stage. Luckily, it only landed on his leg, which a doctor later announced was broken. Madam Giry immediately arrived with a note in hand. The new owner, Mr. Dubois, Finally noticed she was there, and asked what she was holding.

"It is a letter from the Opera Ghost." She stated. Mr. Dubois seemed a little baffled.

"Opera Ghost?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. She welcomes you to her opera house."

"_She?! Her_ opera house?" Mr. Dubois was now furious.

"And she has only a few instructions for you." Madam Giry continued, ignoring his reaction to her words.

"And what might her 'instructions' be hmm?" He asked.

"She asks that you keep Box 5 empty at all times for her use and wants to remind you to leave her salary of 20,000 francs for her per month.

Mr. Dubois was clearly outraged.

"Well, madam Giry, not that I believe in this nonsense, but I will not be able to pay her if I don't have any money because as of right now we have no male lead so therefore we will have to cancel! We will have to refund every person!" He yelled. Madam Giry moved to stand beside Erik who was still standing quietly.

"My son, Elliot, could sing it." She announced. Mr. Dubois looked at her like she was crazy.

"An extra?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes but he has been well taught."

"By whom?" the owner asked Erik. He stepped forward to answer him.

"I am sorry sir, but I do not know her name."

"Her? Your teacher is a woman?" Mr. Dubois asked.

"Yes but she is very talented. Let Elliot sing for you please. You will not be sorry."

Mr. Dubois sat for a moment, stroking his chin as if there was a beard there. After what seemed like an eternity he motioned for Erik to come forward.

Elliot knew he could sing. He likes to believe he gets his private lessons from the Angel of Music in the chapel. Her voice was as sweet as honey and when she sung, he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Surly if her voice was that beautiful, she had to be an angel. He longed to meet his teacher someday, or at least know her name.

Elliot sang the male lead part and everyone was amazed. He was quickly given the lead role and he ran to the chapel as soon as dress rehearsals were over. He then ran as fast as he could so he could tell his angel about.

"Hello?" he called. Not even a minute after, Elliot heard the voice of an angle. His angel. He spoke quickly, telling her all the events of that day.

"I already knew." She said after the story ended.

"You did? How do you know?" he asked.

"This is my opera house. I can go wherever I please."

Elliot was silent for a few moments. Today, he decided, was the day he would meet his angel. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Angel, I would like to finally…"

"Elliot!" Meg called from down the hallway. She appeared in the doorway moments later. "Come on! Surly you haven't forgotten about the performance! Hurry! It's about to start!" she exclaimed.

"Just a moment Meg. I'm coming."

The little Meg ran off, down the hallway, expecting Erik to follow her, but he stayed rooted to the ground.

"Angel, will I ever get to meet you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Came her reply.

"Please, my angel let me meet my great teacher."

"Maybe. Now you must go. You might be late."

Elliot left the chapel and hurried to the stage. He got there just in time.

Elliot closed the performance and went to his dressing room. He found a note on the table addressed to him. Slowly, he opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. The edges were black and the writing was beautiful.

_You did very well. I am very pleased with your performance tonight! Please, wait here in your room after everyone leaves._

_ _Your 'angel of music'_

Elliot quickly tucked the note in his pocket and sat in a chair next to his dresser. People came and went. Some came in with flowers. Others just wanted to congratulate him. No matter who they were, he would let them do what they needed to and then sent them on their way.

After a few moments of peace, the door opened again and a woman walking in with a familiar smile on her face. He thought nothing of it. He thought she was just another audience member coming to congratulate him again, but this woman was too familiar. Her long brown locks of hair flowed down to her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that were full of happiness and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hello." He smiled back but as soon as he was about to ask who she was, he figured it out all on his own. The woman was Bernadette Martin, one of Elliot's only childhood friends.

"Bernadette!" she said. She ran and embraced him. The two hugged for a long time until he finally let go.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked

"I came to watch the performance. You did very well tonight but I must ask how you got here?" she said. He told her about his father and how he was adopted by the Giry's after her and her family had moved to Rome.

"I'm so sorry about your father." Bernadette said. Elliot just shook his head.

"It's fine. I loved him dearly but he deserved it. He was the one who stayed in that dusty office all the time."

"True, but you still must have been devastated."

"Yes I was. I never really knew him, which makes it even harder." He said.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. Oh look at the time, I really must go. Mother and I are going to supper. You may join us if you would like." Bernadette offered. Elliot was about to accept, but remembered the letter his angle had written him, and denied. The two friends said their goodbyes, and Brendette left the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot saw something fall behind the mirror. He quickly went over to it and put his hands on both sides, getting ready to pull it away.

When the mirror was moved away he was shocked at what was hidden behind it. A tunnel made of stone, leading to God knows where. Even though there was an estimate of 15 or 20 torches leading to the end, only a few of them were actually lit, making it harder for Elliot to see the end of the hall.

He almost turned around and put the dresser back in its place, but his curiosity got the best of him. He snatched one of the lit torches off of the cold stone wall and moved forward down the hallway. As he progressed, he could only think of one saying Madam Giry always said when he became curious enough to go explore the opera house.

_ Curiosity killed the cat._

But, even with the quote in mind, he went farther down the passage way.

As Elliot neared the end of the hall, he started to see a turn in the passageway were there was much more light than in the rest of the hall. He kept his torch just in case though. He quickly got to the sharp turn but was surprised when he saw a flight of stairs instead of flat stone floor.

Skipping a couple of stairs on the way, he reached the bottom were a gondola sat on the water. Elliot quickly looked around for the oar, which was leaning against the wall only a couple feet away from the small dock. He tossed the torch in the water, assuming there would be light from there on out, and he was correct. As he paddles the boat, there was numerous torches lit along the wall and he wondered why they were here. No one was down here so why were they lit?

He rowed the boat for what seemed like ages before his arms became tired and he became a little fatigued as well. He sat down on one of the small wooden bars that acted as seats. He glanced up at the walls. They were very tall and all stone just like the passage way behind his dresser and the stairs. Elliot rose from his seat and started rowing again, and was shocked at what he heard.

Music. Sweet music was coming from down the lake. The song was haunting and beautiful and he wished to see who was playing it. This made him row faster and before he knew it, he was had reached the end.

Elliot was careful not to make any noise as he lifted the oar out of the water and set the boat on the stone shore. The room was larger than any cave he had seen before. He looked straight ahead and saw the maker of the haunting music that led him here.

A young woman sat at a piano or maybe even an organ, he back facing Elliot as she scribbled on a sheet of paper, and then sat back, prepared to play. As her fingers touched the white keys, Elliot shifted his weight hoping to get a good look at the woman, but as he did, the boat tilted causing the still water to become waves. The waves were hitting the walls and the sound of the water echoed throughout the room. The woman turned around at the strange sound. When she turned, Elliot finally got a good look at her.

She had blond hair with a bit of black in it. Her face was perfect in every way except for her right side which had a large scar going from the bottom of her right jaw, all the way to her hairline. Around the scar were a few smaller ones, but they were hardly noticeable. She began to walk towards Elliot, tightly gripping her dress and she neared the water. As she got closer, he saw that her eyes were very different. The left eye was a beautiful blue color. The color was so light; it reminded Elliot of the sky. Her right eye was the different one. It was a mixture of green, blue, a golden brown, and what almost looked like gray behind the color streaks. Her eyes were like nothing Elliot had seen nothing like it before, he loved the colors together.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly covering her face like she was ashamed of her scar. Elliot cleared his throat and spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He asked, but the girl looked at him strangely and he couldn't tell is she meant to be harsh or humorous.

"I asked first. What are you doing here?"

"Something fell behind my dresser. I went to get it and found this passageway that led me straight to this place." He said. "Now answer my question please."

"I live here." She said as she walked back to her instrument. As she spoke, Elliot tried to find out where he had heard her voice before. He searched through his head till it began to hurt. He then gave up and stepped out of the boat just as she sat on the bench. Elliot stood far away, afraid to distract her from whatever it was she was doing. He watched her place her fingers on the keys, press them, and then write on her paper. After a few moments of this dame pattern she began to sing along and then he knew. He knew exactly who she was. She was an angle. She was HIS angel. He almost jumped with joy.

"Angel…" he whispered. He never meant to distract her from her work but as soon as he said the word she turned to him.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely. Elliot cleared his throat for the second time that night.

"You…you're my angel. You're my angel on music." He said and she smiled, nodding. She got up from the bench and went into a small area that looked like some sort of kitchen. She pulled 2 cups from a cabinet and looked at Elliot, almost laughing.

"My goodness. Where have my manners gone? I should have asked when I first noticed you. Would you like some tea?" she asked him. Elliot nodded and she made him a glass. She motioned him to a small table. They both sat down, sipping their tea in silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" he looked up at her and she covered her face every time he did so.

"My name is Evangeline." She replied. Elliot knew the name from his maid who spoke Latin. She taught him some of the language and some names and their meanings. Evangeline was one of the names he remembered the meaning to. Evangeline means 'like an angel'. It fit her perfectly.

"Evangeline." He said. He loved the way it sounded. "Do you have a full name?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Evangeline Rose." She said. Rose had meant unconscious love according to his old maid.

"What about a last name?" he sipped his tea as she shook her head.

"I do not have one." She replied. Elliot became curious again and the quote came back from earlier, but he ignored it.

"May I ask why?" He asked her.

"I never liked my mother and never knew my father. My mother didn't love me wither because I was-am different." She said. She looked as if she was about to cry, but she held back. "So I dropped the last name and ran away. This is where I ended up." She explained. Elliot just nodded.

"Why not give yourself one?" He suggested but she just shook her head.

"I like my name the way it is." She said. They went on sipping their tea. When they finished Evangeline looked at Elliot.

"You looked fatigued. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down." She suggested.

Elliot did as he was told, but was almost too tired to paddle the boat.

"Here." Evangeline led him to a small guest bedroom and let him sleep there for the night

_What did you think? It was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I guess that's ok. I think it's a bit too long but I didn't find a good place to stop and I really didn't want to stop so I kept going and it ended up being 6 or 7 pages on my Microsoft Word! Anyway hoped you guys liked it and please REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again ladies and gents! I know this is a really quick update but I don't have a lot to do at the moment so I decided to update. As always, enjoy and please review!_

Elliot woke to the sweet melody that was a factor in leading him here. He rose from the small guest bed and walked through a black curtain to find a woman sitting at an organ. Instantly he remembered everything from that night. Evangeline turned to see him awake. She rose from the bench and went to the small kitchen part of the lair.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much but it will hopefully keep your stomach full until you go back." She said. Elliot walked towards her.

"Thank you. Some food would be nice." He replied. She smiled sweetly and began to make his breakfast. Elliot wondered how she had acquired all of the things she needed to survive such as food and water. He had lived in this opera house most of his life and had never seen her enter or leave. He decided to ask.

"I must ask you Evangeline, how do you obtain the things you need?"

She continued to mix the ingredients together. "I know some people here. When they go to town they get the things I need and sneak them down here but you must not tell a soul." She said.

"Why can't you get them yourself?" He asked. "I'm not meaning to be rude in anyway, but you do know you can go out to town too. I will go with you if you'd like." He offered. Evangeline shook her head and covered the right side of her face as she set a plate on the table for Elliot. He went and sat at the table, prepared to eat.

"I can't. I tried a long time ago. The people up there aren't very polite to people like me." She replied a little sadly.

"People like you? Evangeline I don't understand. You aren't any different from anyone else." He told her, but she shook her head again.

"Sadly I'm not like anyone else." She said. Elliot rose from his seat and untouched breakfast to stand in front of her.

"And why are you not?"

"I'm just…different." She replied. Elliot knew she was talking about what it was behind her right hand. He almost didn't do it but he had to. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hand away from her face.

"Is this what you're talking about?" he asked and she shoved him back, placing her hand back over her face.

"Why did you do that!" she exclaimed. Evangeline was furious.

"Is that what you're talking about?" Elliot repeated, ignoring her reaction. Evangeline stood there staring at Elliot. They stood in silence for a few long minutes before Elliot started walking to Evangeline.

"Why do you cover it up?" he asked her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"No one wants to see it."

"No one else is around." He placed his hand around her wrist and pulled her arm down slowly. This time she didn't pull away and put her arm back over her face. She didn't shove him back; she just stood there.

"Its hideous." She said.

"No its not. Why do you think that?" Elliot asked.

"People tell me every time I go outside. When I was a child, my mother would make fun of me, saying I was worthless because I wasn't perfect." She said. She shed a tear and tried to pull her hand back away from Elliot but he didn't let go.

"Why did you believe her?" Elliot said. He was furious at a woman he never met all for what Evangeline had told him.

"I was little and I trusted her so therefore I believed her every word."  
"How did you get away?" Evangeline took a deep breath before answering. Elliot led her to the table so they could sit down.

"Gypsies." Was all she had said.

"Come again?"

"One night I was with my mother and when I woke up I was on a train with a bunch of gypsies. They forced me to become a contortionist for a long time. Even when I was doing that, people laughed at my face. They didn't pay attention to what I was doing. They were only interested in my scar. Soon, the owner discovered this and made me one of the attractions." She shed a few more tears but these for tears of anger, not sadness. Elliot stared at her.

"You face is not that awful at all." He said and it was the truth. He didn't mind her face at all. It was defiantly something he had never seen before, but it was different and he liked it.

"Well I'm glad you think so but not everyone is like you are." She said. Elliot wasn't hungry anymore. Evangeline rose from her seat and then held her hand out.

"Soon they will start to wonder where you are. Come. You must return." She said and Elliot followed her. He didn't want to and became a bit worried when she got in the boat.

"How will I get back here?" he asked her.

"Would you like to go alone?" she asked, but he said no.

"But I want to know how I will get back here. You will have the only boat with you."

"Well you can ask. Whenever you would like to come down, just go to the chapel and call for me. I will bring the boat to you." She said as they paddled through the lake and finally got to the dock.

"Can you go from here?" Evangeline asked. Elliot nodded and thanked her for everything. When Elliot had turned the corner to go up the stairs, he heard her row the boat back to her lair.

-,-

Mr. Dubois was furious! He looked for Elliot everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found! He had lost two of his leads and it wasn't even his first week! But, he thought, this will get the opera house some more publicity.

He arrived in his office to find a note on his desk, stamped with a red, wax skull. He peeled the envelope open and pulled out the small paper with black edges. As he read it his anger grew.

_Mr. Dubois,_

_ I wanted to remind you about my salary. I have not yet received my 20,000 francs. Also, Elliot will be playing the male lead in the upcoming production, not you other actor who is a dreadful singer in my opinion. Therefore, he shall play as an extra is he does wish to come back. If my instructions are not followed, you should be prepared for a horrific incident to occur. I remain you obedient servant._

_ The Opera Ghost_

There was no way on Earth Mr. Dubois was going to let Elliot come back as a male lead when he just disappears after the first performance! Yes, this was free publicity but the public hates to be cheated! They will all walk out of the performance and demand a refund! They will have to give everyone back their money and the opera house would be stuck with bad reviews in the papers!

Mr. Dubois kept pacing back and forth in the opera house just as someone came through the doors. A woman stood there and he recognized her immediately.

"Ah Bernadette, how lovely to see you. Tell m, how is your father?" he asked. Bernadette's father was the new patron of the opera house and his daughter came to visit every so often.

"He is fine thank you. Mr. Dubois, I came here looking for Elliot but he is nowhere to be found. Have you seen him today?" she asked. The owner shook his head.

"No I haven't. He seems to have just disappeared." He replied. Someone else barged through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this!" they shouted. The old male lead came limping across the large room and stopped in front of Bernadette.

"What have I done!" she asked him, clearly shocked and confused.

"You sent me this!" he held up a note in her face and she took a few steps away.

"I have not sent anyone anything."

"Tell me, Henri, when did you receive this letter?" Mr. Dubois asked. Henri turned to him.

"Just this morning." He replied. The owner walked to him.

"May I see it please?" Henri handed him the note and he read it out loud.

_Your days here are coming to an end. Elliot will take your place as male lead. Be prepared for a disaster if you should try to take your place back in this opera house._

"I wouldn't send you anything like that! I can't believe you assume I would!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Calm down please! It's all just a misunderstanding. Henri, if you are feeling up to it, you may have your place back. But, you will have to do something about your leg. I would hate to have you limping all over the stage." Mr. Dubois said. Henri nodded once.

"I get all this off today sir." Henri pointed to his leg which had a piece of wood under his leg and it was wrapped in Indian leather.

"Well alright then. Now that this is settled, we need to rehearse." Mr. Dubois turned and headed for one of the seats in the audience to watch rehearsal.

-,-

_Alright our male lead finally has a name! I tried not to play off of the movie so much and do my own thing but I'm not sure how well I did with it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Im back ladies and gents.**

**Now before I begin, I must warn you, its late at night, the TV is on my favorite show (Ghost Adventures) and I am distracted easily! Just to let you guys know! :)**

**I would like to thank a very special author, SaVrAiNoir for giving my story a shout out in their latest update! Thank you so much! ALSO I will reply to review at the end of each chapter so be sure to look if you reviewed:)**

Elliot stood in his place on stage. He was well aware of the note the opera ghost had left for everyone and was afraid of what she might do. He doubted if she would do it, for when he first met her she seemed nice. She had offered him some tea and breakfast and not to mention a room for the night hadn't she? Surly she could not be that much of a threat. But Elliot had lived in this opera house since he was a small child and he will always remember what happened to each singer she was not fond of. First it was a warning, and then it was an action. Every star quit on the manager right before the performance and every time someone had to fill in. It was slowly but surly becoming the norm.

He was very jumpy that night. Every noise spooked him and he would jump when the lead hit a loud note. Elliot would just swallow and go back to his business; playing his part and watching out for the disaster, which could take place any moment.

He looked over his shoulder and saw something he never wanted to see.

Box 5 was occupied but not by just anyone.

Bernadette.

Elliot's heart stopped for a moment. He knew that was her box and she was always watching from that seat. No one had sat in it before but Evangeline and he didn't want to find out what happened if someone did. He went back to what he was doing, even more afraid than he was earlier. There was suddenly a loud, female voice that filled and silenced the whole opera house.

"I thought I clearly instructed for box 5 to be empty!" she said. Elliot knew exactly who it was. After that statement, nothing else was heard. The male lead went back stage along with the lead soprano. They came back and got prepared to perform again.

They both sung and Elliot listened when one of them croaked. He instantly looked up while every one was laughing at the lead soprano, who was completely mortified. Every one laughed and she began to sing again, a little scared. It happened again and she screamed while backing away. Someone came and yanked her off stage and towards the back so they could find out what was wrong. The audience kept laughing and the orchestra chuckled as well. The curtains closed quickly and Elliot could hear the managers speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen please if I could have your attention. I apologize for this delay. It seems our lead soprano has lost her voice. We will continue in a moment and Mrs. Martin will play the soprano's part." He said. Bernadette instantly appeared on stage and Madam Giry took her back to get ready for the next scene. Elliot knew she could sing very well. She sung all the time as a child when they sat in the yard with Elliot's old cat.

"In the mean time, I would like to present the ballet portion of tonight's opera, while everything is being sorted out. Thank you very much." Mr. Dubois finished and went back to his seat. Elliot moved off the stage and to the back so the ballerinas could perform their act. From what he could see, the stage was chaos. Ballerinas were bumping into each other and the sheep used were as stubborn as mules. Elliot chuckled at the sight along with majority of the audience. More people backstage were getting ready for the scene and were bumping into each other as well. It was chaos everywhere Elliot looked and for a while it was a bit funny, but now it was getting crowded as everyone kept getting things ready. Finally everyone settled down and things were going along smoothly.

Everyone had settled down things were going as normal. Elliot though, kept hearing something going on. HE heard boards creaking and it sounded like someone was running from something.

_ Or someone._

The thought had just come into his mind when the noise stopped. He listened for a few moments and gave up trying to listen in. His attention went back to the performance when suddenly something flew down from the catwalk above and everyone screamed.

People were running and pushing Elliot back, to where he couldn't see it, but when he did see it, he stopped breathing and almost fell to the ground.

A man Elliot knew well that worked up in the catwalk was hanging by a rope, which was tied around his neck. Elliot knew he was dead and he knew who did it, even though he doubted something would happen.

He instantly ran and caught up with Bernadette who was running for him.

"Come on!" he said, dragging her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Anywhere but here." Elliot climbed the stairs, dragging Bernadette behind him. She followed him all the way to the rooftop, which was covered with snow. He looked back at her for the first time and realized she was crying.

"Who could have done something like that? Surly he didn't do it to himself." She mumbled. Elliot swallowed and looked at her.

"The opera ghost." Eliot said.

"You can not possibly believe in that can you?" she said, "There is not opera ghost. She doesn't exist."

"Bernadette I've been there! I've seen where she lives. I've seen her face! I used to believe she was good for she gave me food, drink, and a place to sleep for the night, but know I know, she is truly evil. But, while I was there, she sang to me. Oh Bernadette it was so beautiful. She played piano while I slept there and her eyes, they were so sad." Elliot sighed. He had no clue what to think of Evangeline.

"Elliot Im so sorry. I wish I could help you in your confusion, but you seem to have forgotten what just happened. According to you and others, she just murdered someone Elliot! I don't think she is that nice if she takes the life of someone so innocent!" Bernadette practically shouted. She took a deep breath and composed herself quickly. "Lets not speak of this any longer please." She took one of his hands.

"Alright." Elliot obeyed and didn't speak of the opera ghost anymore. "I'm sorry Bernadette." She shook her head.

"Its alright Elliot." She was still crying, so Elliot wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and began to slightly sob into his shoulder, for what had happened had really frightened her. He gently stroked her hair as she cried and she pulled away when she was finished.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to cry so much." she apologized. Elliot shook his head.

"Don't apologize. It was very frightening I know." He told her. She nodded in agreement. A few tears slipped out of her eyes again, but not as much as last time. Elliot pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head like they did as kids, but it was different.

"Come on we have to go back. They will start to wonder where you are." Elliot began to lead Bernadette towards the door to go back inside, but Bernadette stopped him.

"Elliot, I know this is a bit odd for me to say but I can't deny this any longer." She said, looking up at him. "But Elliot, I think I have begun to develop feelings for you." she said. "Ive always liked you as a kid, but know that I found you again, I think I have started to love you more." She stated. Elliot had no clue what to think at this point. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and he pulled away a few moments later.

"We have to go inside or you will be late." Elliot said. She nodded and they went inside. Not knowing that Evangeline was watching the whole time, and that she began to tear the pedals off the rose she was going to give Elliot and that she was crying, completely heartbroken.

**:O Awwww! Poor Evangeline! She meant well…. kind of…. not really :/ Anyway, review and tell me weather you like Bernadette (Or Roul from the movie) or Evangeline (Or the Phantom from the movie) more and WHY! And then next chapter ill tell you who I like from the movie…. maybe…:)**

**Review responses:**

**1-Guest: "This is an interesting story. Please continue with the quick updates!" Im glad you like it. I was a bit nervous about it at first. And I will try my hardest. Im in high school so ive got a lot on my plate but I will try super duper hard to update as quickly as possible**

**2-nana12k:"oooohhhh! This is adorable!" thanks! Im glad you think so! **

**3-guest:"Excellent dialogue!" thanks you very much. I was a little worried about that! Im glad I did well! Thank you!**

**4-SaVrAiNoir: thank you so much! Your review made me laugh because I agree with you completely! Erik is a bit difficult. I am trying to give Evangeline SOME of his characteristics but I don't want to go to wild with it because that would be really hard to write lol. Im trying to keep her a little original too, but I love your review. You are definitely correct! Thank you again!**

**So that's all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed and you all review because I enjoy reading what you guys think! Also tell me what you think will happen too. Im a bit curious to see what you guys think.**

**Anyway please review and ill try to update as soon as I can!**


	4. AN (Will be deleted when edits are done

Hey guys! (This will be deleted when edits are finished)

Ok so just a heads up, my editor and I are working together and we decided to make this story our top priority so I will be sending the previous chapters to her and we will be editing and stuff and I will be replacing the chapters with the edits so if you guys get a bunch of notifications, that's what we're doing. Also, just so you know, unless you really want to, you don't have to read those chapters again because there will be NO PLOT CHANGES! Everything will stay the same nothing will change except for some words blah, blah, blah.

Also I figured I would tell you guys I watched something this week that I LOVED! The sequel to POTO called Love Never Dies! Super good and I might just do like what I'm doing with this story and do a gender swap for that too but with some changes….hmm. Decisions, decisions…

Anyway, just thought id give you guys a heads up and I promise I'm working on the next chapter! It will be up as soon as the edits are finished (Won't be long promise) because I just sent her 2 chapters and that will take maybe to Wednesday (My time idk if yours is different) and them the next chapter which won't take long so by next week I should have something new.


End file.
